


Bedtime

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Winchester House [12]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: The Winchester House [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936783
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Bedtime

Come your next visit, you were excited. You couldn’t wait to check on your man. And you knew that Melody missed her daddy. She asked for him all the time. 

Dean was already there once you got there and brightened when he saw you both. He stayed sitting, knowing she would want to be lifted, and he couldn’t yet. 

Melody wiggled. “Daddy!” She had the biggest smile on her face, brightening her green eyes. 

You kissed her cheek before sitting her on the table in front of him. “Hi, Dean.” You chuckled as she tried to hug his head. “All I’ve heard all week is ‘see dada’, so when I said it was time to visit she was very happy.” 

Dean laughed, hugging her easily. “Hi, princess.” He kissed her tummy. “Hi, babe.” He beamed up at you. “Sammy told me about the fire. I’m glad you’re both okay.” 

You nodded, sitting down. “Luckily we weren’t home.” You noted. “John rushed in the damn house. I’m guessing to try to put it out.”

“Yeah, I think he feels he has to because he couldn’t put out the fire that killed mom.”

“Wait, what?” You stared at him. 

“Oh. Uh. Missed that conversation.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Dad never mentioned it?” 

You shook your head. “I’ve heard you mention your mom once, when you said you used to help her. I never asked because none of you guys talked about her. I figured it was a sore subject.” 

“It is.” He said softly. “Sammy was still a baby. He doesn’t remember anything.” He explained. “It hit dad hard. I think that’s part of why he didn’t want us together. You remind him of mom in a lot of ways.” 

You blushed at that. “Oh, wow.” You said softly. “I’m sorry.” You reached over to give his hand a squeeze. 

He squeezed it back. “That’s when things turned south for us. Dad didn’t want to believe it was an accident.” He didn’t let your hand go, smiling softly as Melody leaned on him. “Was hell bent on proving it was arson. He turned out to be right, and the guy that did it is dead. But by the time that happened, life was life. There was no turning back.” 

You were surprised, but at the same time, it made sense. All the boys were protective. “Why don’t you tell me about what she was like?” You smiled softly, hoping to help him focus on the good memories of his mother. 

He played with Melody’s hair as he told you what he could remember. “Her hot chocolate was the best.” He sighed. “And her grilled cheese, too. Always had the perfect amount of cheese.” 

You smiled as you listened, glad you could hear it from him. You hoped that you could be just as good of a mom to Melody. 

He smiled after a while. “I’m glad I told you.” He kissed Melody’s head. “We don’t talk about her much anymore.” 

“Whenever you do, I’ll be there to listen.” You smiled. “She sounds like she was great.” 

“The best.” He smiled softly and kissed Melody’s cheek. “Are you being good for mommy and grandpa?” She giggled, making him smirk. “I can’t get over how much she looks like me.” He told you. 

You beamed. “It’s amazing isn’t it?” You loved her green eyes, and hoped that they didn’t change. You’d read sometimes they could change as late as two. 

Dean smiled. “The best. You’re the best. I freaking love you girls.” He said proudly. Licking his lips, he just watched you lovingly. He was debating asking you something important.

You blushed. “What’s on your mind?” 

He always grinned when he made you blush. “Just thinking how lucky I am.” He said, which was true. “I need to stand, can you get her?” He smiled wider. Although he was looking forward to being able to hold her again.

“Sure.” You stood and lifted her, kissing her cheek as she pouted. “Daddy is just stretching.” You told her, earning a glare that was far too adorable. “Do you see the Winchester charm?” You giggled and turned to show Dean. You wished you could have gotten a picture of her face. “Dean?” You asked, seeing him kneeling on one knee, using the chair to balance. 

Of course he was nervous, but he was also excited. “I know that I’m just some criminal, and you could do so much better. But, you also make me want to be better.” He started. “You’ve stuck with me through everything. I doubt there’s anyone out there who would do that for their boyfriend…” He added. Some of the guys in here had told him stories about their girlfriends leaving them, and he’d heard it from others before. “I know it’ll take me forever to get you the ring you deserve, but will you marry me? I mean, when I get out. I’m not asking you to get married in prison.”

You giggled as your cheeks grew wet with tears. Melody wiped a small hand on your cheek, looking at her hand when it got wet. You nodded. “Yes, I’ll marry you!” 

He smiled, getting up slowly, and wrapped his arms around you carefully. “I love you two so much.”

Melody squealed, loving being in the middle of the hug. She tried to give Dean’s cheek a kiss. Dean laughed, appreciating the slobber either way. He’d cherish the moments while he got them. 

“We love you.” You gave him a small peck. You hadn’t expected to come in his girlfriend, and leave his fiance.

He sat back down with you both, excited. He doubted that he would stop smiling any time soon. Next time he saw Sam, he wondered how his little brother would react. With some teasing he was sure. It was worth it. 

* * *

John looked up when you got home and chuckled. “Someone looks happy.”

“Super happy.” You beamed and let Melody reach over to him. She leaned on him once in his arms, petting his beard. “Dean proposed.” 

John grinned. “No, shit?” He chuckled. “I assumed you said yes?” He noted. You quickly nodded. “Congrats!” He said happily. “Always knew you would become a Winchester.” He said playfully. “Already see you as my daughter.”

You hugged his neck. “I’m glad.” You were so thankful for John and the guys. They’d been your rock. “How’s tacos sound for dinner?” 

“Sounds great.” He tickled Melody, grinning as she giggled. “Did you want help, or you want me to take her out back to play for a bit?” He offered.

“Take her out, I’m sure she’d love that.” You smiled. “She always loves getting some time with you.” You loved how much Melody loved John. While it still hurt that your parents wouldn’t have anything to do with either of you, you knew it was their loss. You loved this family that you were a part of. You watched John carry her outside, loving the sound of her laughter.

You quickly began on dinner, making extra in case Jess joined you all today. That, and if she didn’t, one of the guys would gladly take the leftovers. It had been a great day to see Dean and you were sure excited to continue celebrating. You couldn’t wait to tell the others about Dean proposing, and couldn’t help but keep grinning.

* * *

John helped set the table as Melody took a little rest. You heard Sam pull up and grinned. You would wait until the others showed up to announce it, though. 

John smirked as he watched your expression. “You shine any brighter sweetheart, and you’ll blind us.” He teased you. 

“Shush.” You chuckled, nudging him gently.

It didn’t take long for everyone to crowd into the kitchen once they arrived. Melody instantly went to Cas, hugging his legs once she was up. Next was Kevin, then Sam. 

Melody loved telling everyone hi until someone would lift her and she’d want snuggles. You wondered if maybe you should get her a puppy once you were back in your house. She loved her stuffies. 

Sam helped feed her once the food was on the table. She was in her high chair next to him, happy to be near her uncle. “So, sweetheart, gonna tell the boys the good news?” 

You grinned as they all looked at you. “Dean proposed today!” You said excitedly. Melody clapped because she was happy because you were. 

Sam blinked, then chuckled. “That sap. I’m happy for you.” He smiled. 

“Congratulations!” Cas grinned. 

Kevin nodded quickly. “We’re excited for you.” He said honestly. 

You smiled. “It was unexpected.” You chuckled. “I honestly would have never guessed.” 

“We figured it would happen soon enough.” Cas smiled. “It was like fate.” 

You blushed at that. “I suppose.” You agreed. You looked over at Melody who was making faces at Sam. 

Sam made them back at her. It was adorable. 

* * *

You and Dean decided to aim for a wedding in the fall, when Melody was 7. It was years off, but he wanted to pay for it. Even if it wasn’t what you deserved. 

The two of you moved back into your house when she was two and a half, and you had gotten her a puppy. With Sam’s help. The fire apparently was just bad luck. It wasn’t arson. 

You were setting up for her third birthday party when Ollie started barking. “Oh, shush.” You told him right before there was a knock. “Sorry, Ollie.” You said before going to open the door. You covered your mouth and instantly teared up. “Benny?!” 

He grinned. “It’s me, suga’!” He opened his arms for a hug. 

You ran into them and cried as you hugged him tight. “I didn’t expect to see you! Not for another year or two.” You told him. 

“Sam is magic, I tell ya.” He lifted you. “I missed you. Where’s my niece?” He kissed your head. 

“I missed you, too!” You kissed his cheek. “She’s out back with John right now. Or I would have a lot more trouble setting up her party. Ollie makes that hard enough.” You motioned to the puppy who was on his back. 

He grinned. “Came just in time, then.” He reached down for the bag he brought. “Made sure to stop and get her somethin’.” He told you. “Want any help?” 

“No, sir. You’re going to relax in the back. I’ll bring you something to drink.” You smiled. “You can put her gift on the table I have set up back there.” It was a nice surprise to have him show up. 

He nodded and gave you another hug before joining John. He waved at Melody with a bright smile. She stared at him for a minute. John chuckled and crouched. “That’s Uncle Benny.” He reminded her, as she saw him far less than she saw Dean. 

She looked up at Benny as he also crouched. “Hi.” She said shyly. Her hair had been put into a ponytail that morning, but now it was a bit messy. She stepped forward when she sort of recognized him. 

“I hear it’s your birthday today, princess.” He grinned. 

She nodded quickly. “Yeah!” She put her hand up. “Me!!” 

He chuckled. “Well happy birthday.” He opened his arms for a hug like he did with you. 

She giggled and went to hug him. “Tanks!” She wrapped her little arms around his neck, laughing as he stood with her.

John patted his back. “Welcome home.” He grinned, looking forward to Dean coming home, too. “I’m glad you’re back. Got you a job at the garage if you want it.”

“Thanks.” Benny grinned. “I’ll probably work there to save up.” He said as you brought him his drink. “Get a new place.” He shifted Melody to his side as he took the soda, nodding his thanks. 

“You’re welcome to crash on my couch.” You offered. “As long as you don’t mind Ollie possibly crawling up there to join you when he’s not in Melody’s room.”

“Ollie!” Melody giggled. 

Benny smiled. “I don’t mind.” He promised. “Would be less for me to worry about. As long as you’re sure.” He didn’t want to put you out. 

You shook your head. “Don’t worry about it.” You assured him, heading back inside to get a few more things. 

“You could always stay at the house, too.” John told him. “Got Dean’s room. She’s been moved back in here for awhile now.” He shrugged. “All his stuff was moved out, so it’s empty except for furniture.”

He nodded. “Maybe I’ll stay here a while?” He shrugged a shoulder. “Not gonna lie, been worried about them while in there a bit.” 

John nodded in understanding. “I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.” 

* * *

After her party, you gave her a bath while the guys cleaned up. Cas organized her gifts while Sam put away leftovers. It had been a very good day. 

Benny made comfortable on the couch, looking forward to regular life now. No more prison food, no more being ordered around. He was grateful Sam could get him out sooner. 

“Want to do bedtime with Melody tonight? It’s my turn but I don’t mind giving it to you.” Cas smiled at Benny. 

“Y’all do bedtime?” He asked, wondering what they did. 

Cas nodded. “After bath time, it’s usually followed by reading from her books. Or singing.” He said happily. “She loves it.” 

“Sometimes with warm milk.” Kevin provided. He was working on picking up stray trash. 

Benny nodded. “If she lets me.” He smiled. “Seems attached to you boys.” He noted. “She’s a ball of energy.” He added with a chuckle. 

Cas grinned. “She is. She keeps us all going.” She made all their lives better. “Y/N hasn’t had to get blood out of clothes much or patch them up, either.” 

“Good to hear.” Benny nodded, not having wanted any of them to get locked up. Just like Dean, he had been glad the other boys had been left out of the whole thing. That left them home. 

“Okay, this one is ready for a bedtime story.” You said as you came out with Melody wrapped in a blanket. Her wet hair was brushed back, and she was hugging the doll Benny had brought her. “She picked out her Barbie book.” 

“Can I try?” Benny asked. “Boys were tellin’ me ‘bout bedtime and all that.” 

Smiling, you nodded. “Of course.” 

Melody reached out to Benny once he opened his arms. “Hi.” She smiled at him, making him melt. 

“Let’s get you to bed, princess.” He said gently.


End file.
